<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Damn Him by Marionette_petals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863287">Damn Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionette_petals/pseuds/Marionette_petals'>Marionette_petals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, F/M, Sex, art kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionette_petals/pseuds/Marionette_petals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple, sweet appreciation sexual post for Spencer. Could be reader inserted, or not, I leave it to your imagination.</p>
<p>SpencerxWhoever</p>
<p>Contains descriptions of sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spencer Reid/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Damn Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your hands are so steady, hmm?"<br/>He asked, watching me paint.</p>
<p>"Mm? Yeah, I find that my hand doesn't shake when I paint"<br/>I replied absent mindedly.</p>
<p>I didn't even notice his intense stare, my mind was swallowed by the purple canvas in front of me. The brush felt so natural in my hand, like an extension of my fingers to allow my emotions to bleed on the canvas.</p>
<p>"Purple hmm? What emotion is that?"<br/>He questioned again, sitting in the chair next to me.</p>
<p>"Mm? Oh, I call this emotion in-between"<br/>I replied hollowly, mixing more paint.</p>
<p>"In-between?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, its the feeling when I'm in between sadness and euphoria. Its my constant state of being."<br/>I joked half mindedly.</p>
<p>"In-between... i like that. Why are you adding color?"</p>
<p>"Being in a state of in-between, I often experience intense fleeting emotions. White for anger, red for intimacy, gold for joy, green for love--"</p>
<p>"Green for love? I thought love was red or pink"<br/>He interrupted.</p>
<p>"That seems to be the consensus, but I've always felt love as green..."</p>
<p>"Why is that?"</p>
<p>" My favorite color is green, and when I am around my significant other my heart bursts with green. Its a color that gives me peace"</p>
<p>"Green is my favorite color too. Can I see love as green too?"</p>
<p>"If that's what you want, i won't tell you how to feel"<br/>I encouraged half heartedly.</p>
<p>I reached over and dipped my fingers in black and deliberately dragged my fingers down the canvas, staining the rich purple with this stark black. His breath hitched in his throat and his eyes widened in surprise to see me stain my work. I dipped my fingers in green next, and flicked the paint over the canvas, smiling at the splatter pattern. He flinched at the sound of the paint hitting the canvas. He didnt ask any more questions.</p>
<p>I grabbed my painting toothbrush on the bottom of my easel and barely dipped the bristles in white, tapping it against my fingers to reveal a star like pattern. I grabbed my gold flakes and carefully added one horizontal and one vertical line on the canvas in opposite corners. I dipped my brush in red and held it loosely in my hand, closing my eyes and adding random swipes to my work. Red was my best color, the color of intimacy. I could feel it channeling through my fingertips and dancing across the canvas. I could feel his apprehension through my closed lids. He was rigid, watching in awe and confusion. Thats okay, I dont expect him to understand my art, he can't read my mind. Hes drowning in curiosity, he was forced to stay and watch. I opened my eyes and leaned back a bit to admire my work.</p>
<p>"Your eyes are so beautiful when they're focused like that, yeah?"<br/>He observed.</p>
<p>His smoldering voice weighed heavy on my shoulders. He was getting into one of his moods again. Damn his art kink. I breifly glanced at him from the side of my eye to acknowledge his compliment before focusing back on my work.</p>
<p>Orange. It needed orange.</p>
<p>I mixed three shades of orange on my palette and put all three shades on my brush, slowly dragging my brush at an angle to birth beautiful flower petals. It formed a gorgeous unknown flower nestled in the middle of my canvas.</p>
<p>There. Perfect.</p>
<p>"Orange?"</p>
<p>"Its the color I feel when I experience C'est la vie. Freedom if you will"<br/>I explained haphazardly, getting up and washing my hands and brushes in the sink.</p>
<p>I heard him follow after me. I could feel his heartbeat in the air, he advanced behind me and placed each hand on either side of me, effectively pinning me against the counter. I could feel his throbbing bulge against my ass as I scrubbed my brushes clean.</p>
<p>"I wonder," he murmured in my ear, "are those hands steady elsewhere too?"</p>
<p>I giggled and placed my brushes on the drying rack. Damn his art kink. He couldnt help himself, he was in tune with bodies and voices rather than tits and ass. Its refreshing, in a way.</p>
<p>"Do I need to repeat myself?"</p>
<p>His voice was low, almost growling in my ear. His voice was dripping with lust and authority. Damn my submissive kink.</p>
<p>"No, sir. You dont have to repeat yourself"<br/>I breathed, blushing wildly.</p>
<p>His hand reached down and clasped mine, leading me into the bedroom. We quickly fell into the sheets desperate for pleasure and starving for each other.</p>
<p>This was our routine. This was us.</p>
<p>We were two sides of the same coin. Two souls fused as one. We shared an intense passion for each other, and often fell into the sheets together like hungry animals for each other. We couldn't help it.</p>
<p>The way his hair looked as it haphazardly fell over his face as he leaned down to capture my lips with his. The sound of his breath catching in his throat as my teeth sink into his beautiful neck. The growl from the back of his throat as he slides inside of me. Its a song that only we can hear, and its notes filled the room as we fell into breathless moaning and the banging of the bed against the wall.</p>
<p>I loved the way his eyes rolled back when my nails dig into his back, the naughty smile he flashes at me when he's about to wrap his hand around my throat. He's so territorial, he loves to make a point to leave his love marks on my skin.</p>
<p>I cant believe he's mine.</p>
<p>His orgasm is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. His choked groan, his eyes rolling back, and his twitching before he collapses on the bed next to me. His high, his afterglow, the sweet and gentle side slowly taking back over and allowing his lustful, animalistic side to rest. I wrap him up in my arms, just enjoying his efforts to gain his breath. Enjoying his clingy arms holding me to be as close as possible. I could not imagine life without the beautiful creature next to me, he had me wrapped around his fingers..</p>
<p>Damn his good sex.</p>
<p>Damn his art kink.</p>
<p>Damn his gorgeous looks.</p>
<p>Damn him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This isn't something I normally write, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>